<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Lazarus Lucifer Morningstar/Reader by finding_a_whim123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236301">A New Lazarus Lucifer Morningstar/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123'>finding_a_whim123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Coming back to life, Established Relationship, F/M, Mystery, gunshot wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night out turns to a nightmare when a gunman shoots you dead. A miracle happens and you come back to life perfectly healed. No one knows why. Lucifer and Chloe work together to try to find your gunman with no leads. Meanwhile, a powerful archangel returns to Earth to hunt Lucifer down when Amenadiel has failed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) &amp; Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot night air slaps Lucifer’s face as he opens the door to exit Lux. He holds the door for you, your head held high with a smile gracing your lips. You turn to him and hold out a hand for him to take; he grabs it and allows himself to be tugged out into the night. No stars can be seen. He only had eyes for you anyway. There are several dozens of people waiting outside of Lux, presumedly to get inside the prestigious nightclub. You stop as you make it to the sidewalk.</p><p>“I’m glad we can finally have a date night without work interrupting,” you say. Lucifer slips an arm around your waist.</p><p>“Anything for my darling,” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“This restaurant isn’t too far away, is it? I’m starving.”</p><p>“We can walk from here-”</p><p>Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!</p><p>You fall backward. Four red spots begin to sprout through your shirt. One was in the center of your heart. Lucifer catches you; he stumbles on the ground with you in his lap. People start screaming and take off running. Lucifer looks around, but he can’t see anyone with a gun. Only cars driving by, but the windows were up. No one stood out to him. Your eyes shut and your body grows limb in his arms. Lucifer panics. He lays two fingers on your neck. No pulse.</p><p>“No, darling… Baby? No, no, NO!” Lucifer shouts.</p><p>He shakes you roughly. Your body limply moves from the motion; your eyes stay shut. You’re dead. What kind of sick joke is this? Has his Father decided to ruin his life some more? Is that why he put you in his path? His Father is crueler than he could ever begin to imagine. He pulls you to his chest and slowly rocks you. Tears already are welling in his eyes.</p><p>You inhale sharply. Lucifer releases you, his heart beats rapidly in his chest. Could it be? You’re alive. You sit up in his lap and stare at him.</p><p>“What happened?” You ask.</p><p>“You died,” Lucifer says. He doesn’t move, doesn’t blink.</p><p>You look down. Bullets begin to pop out of your now perfectly healed chest. Lucifer pulls your shirt up; there isn’t even a scratch on you. You tug the shirt back down.</p><p>“I… I’m alive,” you say. “I was shot--- and I don’t remember. Now I’m healed? Did you… Heal me?”</p><p>“No, I don’t have that kind of power. You know that.”</p><p>“How is this possible, Lucifer?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Did you see anything?”</p><p>“I just… I don’t remember seeing anything.”</p><p>“No Father? No heaven?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“Nothing.” You shake your head.</p><p>“That’s odd… You were dead. You had no pulse. You were shot in the heart,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I can’t believe it…” You say. “Someone tried to kill me…Why?” You tremble.</p><p>Lucifer hugs you tightly. He tucks your head underneath his chin and holds you securely in his lap.</p><p>“I don’t know who, but I will find out and return the favor.”</p><p>“Lucifer please don’t kill them. There is a right way and a wrong way,” you say.</p><p>“I’m the devil and I need to punish whoever did this to you-”</p><p>“We will, but the right way.” Lucifer sighs. He kisses your hairline.</p><p>“Very well…” But not before I punish them my way.</p><p>“What are we going to tell people? About me…”</p><p>“Coming back to life? I think for now we’ll say you had a bulletproof vest on. It would be hard to explain why you’re still alive. Come on, love. I think it’s best you stayed in tonight.”</p><p>Lucifer and you both get on your feet. He escorts you back into the penthouse. As you changed into your sleeping gear, Lucifer had watched you the whole time. You look at him. He smiles at you, but it’s forced. He grabs your ruined outfit and chucks it into the garbage can, it wobbles from the force. You hug yourself as you sit down on the edge of the bed. Lucifer coaxes you into lying underneath the covers.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to the cops and cancel our reservations. I’ll only be a moment, darling.”</p><p>“Won’t they want to question me too?”</p><p>“Nonsense. They can talk to you in the morning and not before. I won’t let them.”</p><p>Lucifer was not gone for too long. He came back and just as he promised the cops agreed to talk to you in the morning, one of them was Chloe. He crawled into bed and laid his head on your chest with his body on top of yours. You wrap your arms around him, one hand stroking his hair. </p><p>“I love you,” Lucifer whispers.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Hopefully you can find the gunman before his next attempt will be the final attempt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Smell Like Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the next day. You and Lucifer are at the precinct. You’re technically not working; your lieutenant let you take off since you’ve been in a traumatic situation, but you wanted to help find the gunman. You’re a cop too and this is what you do for a living. You’re sitting at Chloe’s desk with your arms crossed, your hands cupping your upper arms. Lucifer stands behind you with his hands resting on your shoulders. Chloe jolts down your tale of the shooting event.</p><p>“Do you know of anybody who would want to hurt you?” Chloe asks. She looks up from her notes.</p><p>“No, no one. The only people I can think of are people we placed behind bars or other criminals. We weren’t on a case at the moment, as you know, so it’s not like someone wanted to keep me quiet,” you say. Lucifer squeezes your shoulders, his thumbs stroke you.</p><p>“You were wearing a bulletproof vest when you and Lucifer went out on a date-”</p><p>“Yep, I was.” You weren’t.</p><p>“Why were you wearing one?” Chloe asks.</p><p>“Umm...”</p><p>“We were going to do some roleplay at the restaurant where I was the hard-boiled detective protecting the key eye witness who’s in the witness protection program. She has to wear one for safety. Then I would offer some comfort with sex,” Lucifer jumps in.</p><p>Your eyes widen as you feel your face heat up. Chloe’s jaw drops. Holy Hell. You sink deeper into your chair. She shakes her head and stares at her notes while clearing her throat. You can practically hear Lucifer’s smirk.</p><p>“Well… I guess that’s that. I got ahold of Lux’s security footage and I didn’t see anyone of suspicion. We also couldn’t get a good view of the shooter. But we were able to identify some of the people and Dan is bringing some in for questioning shortly. Then I’m going to get some more footage from the surrounding buildings to see if it can shed some light on this,” Chloe says.</p><p>“Sounds good,” you say, “I would’ve done the same.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll be right back. I’m going to see if Ella has found anything else on the tapes,” Chloe says. She stands up and grabs her notes. You go to stand up, but Lucifer holds you down.</p><p>“Great, we’ll wait here,” Lucifer says. You squirm. Chloe smiles and nods at you both as she walks back to Ella’s lab. You turn and lightly hit Lucifer on the stomach. Lucifer flinches and releases you.</p><p>“Why did you say we were roleplaying at a restaurant? Comfort with sex? Oh my God, Lucifer!” You hiss. You stand up to face Lucifer.</p><p>“No need to bring Dad into this. You gotta admit, it’s odd that you just happened to be wearing a bulletproof vest when someone tried to kill you. Besides, do you think detective Decker would want to ask more about it when it’s really a sex roleplaying game?” Lucifer says.</p><p>“... I guess not.”</p><p>“See? Problem solved,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t lie?” You ask.</p><p>“I always tell the truth. Just not always the whole truth. We are gonna roleplay the hard-boiled detective protecting the key eye witness at some point. And you will be wearing a bulletproof vest. Just not that night, “ Lucifer grins.</p><p>“Okay.” You sigh. “This is stressful.”</p><p>“Everything will be alright, darling.” Lucifer cups your face and plants a light kiss on your forehead. You smile and squeeze his wrists. “We are going to catch the person who tried to kill you. And they will be punished.” Lucifer’s voice darkens.</p><p>“Right,” you softly agree. Lucifer pulls away from you. You lightly squeeze his arm.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>You go to walk away, but Lucifer grabs your arm.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asks.</p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p>“I told you to use it before we left,” Lucifer says. He tilts his head to the side with a little shake.</p><p>“I didn’t have to go then. I just drank a lot so I have to go now.”</p><p>You go to the bathroom with Lucifer following you right on your heels. His breath fans over your neck. You’re about to go in when Lucifer pulls you back.</p><p>“Hold on.”</p><p>He walks into the bathroom. You shake your head and run a hand through your hair. Lucifer pops out and holds the door for you.</p><p>“All clear.”</p><p>“Get out of the bathroom you’re going to give people the wrong idea,” you say.</p><p>“It’s not like they don’t know we have sex. Especially after the evidence closet-”</p><p>“Lucifer!”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll get out and let you do your thing.”</p><p>Lucifer gets out of the bathroom and you enter. Once you do your business you stare at yourself in the mirror. Slowly you lift your shirt up. No scars. No proof. Oddly enough your skin looks younger and feels softer. You pull your shirt down and leave. Lucifer is standing to the side of the entrance with his arms crossed. Two women are waiting outside the bathroom. You sigh and grab Lucifer, tugging him along to Ella’s lab. You mutter an apolgy to the women waiting. Chloe and Ella are watching the tapes in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Hey,” You say. Ella turns, she gasps as her eyes widen.</p><p>“Thank God! I’m glad you’re okay that was super scary! You could’ve died!” Ella slams into you with a tight bear hug. You hug her in return.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m glad I’m alive too,” you say. You pull away and step back over to Lucifer’s side. “Any leads?”</p><p>“None, there is literally nothing useful in this video since you can’t even see the shooter, or where he is,” Ella says.</p><p>“We’re going to have to find other footage and talk to everyone that was outside of Lux that night,” Chloe says.</p><p>“Great, let’s get started,” you say.</p><p>“I think it would be better if you sit this out,” Lucifer says firmly as he turns to face you. You turn to him.</p><p>“What? I can do this. I do it for a living too you know,” you say. Lucifer runs his hands up and down your arms.</p><p>“I know. I just think it would be better this way for your safety,” Lucifer says. You turn to Chloe.</p><p>“Chloe-”</p><p>“I agree with him. Besides you’re not even working today,” Chloe says. “I’ll investigate with Lucifer and we’ll see what we can find out. Meanwhile, you should enjoy your day off.”</p><p>“Actually, we-” Lucifer gestures between you and him. “Have something we need to do first. I’ll catch up with you later, detective Decker.” You have no idea what he is talking about.</p><p>“Alright, you know where to find me.” Chloe nods.</p><p>“Great see you soon, detective Decker.”</p><p>Lucifer spins you around and leads you out of the lab then the precinct.</p><p>“What exactly are we doing?” You say.</p><p>“We are going to meet Amenadiel and find out why you were resurrected.”</p><p>***</p><p>With an arm through Lucifer’s, he leads you down the stairs to Lux. Amenadiel is waiting by the bar. If anyone knew anything about celestial miracles it would be him. Lucifer and you both walk over to him.</p><p>“Hi, Amenadiel,” you greet.</p><p>“Hello,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>Amenadiel furrows his eyebrows as he sniffs at you. You sniff yourself. You don’t smell bad, in fact, you don’t really smell anything out of the ordinary. He leans down further until his nose is almost in your hair. Lucifer puts a hand on his shoulder and lightly pushes him away.</p><p>“Can you please not sniff my girlfriend? I didn’t ask you to come here to sniff her like she’s a scratch and sniff,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” You grimace. You take that back. Maybe you do mind.</p><p>“My apologies. You smell good. You smell like Heaven.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you say with narrowed eyes. Lucifer bends down and sniffs you. He narrows his eyes as he observes you.</p><p>“She does smell like Heaven. You went to Heaven when you died,” Lucifer says. He smiles, but the corner of his eyes do not wrinkle.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Do you remember Heaven at all?” Amenadiel asks.</p><p>“No, I don’t remember anything.”</p><p>“How is this possible?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“My guess would be that Father gave her a second chance,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Why? Why would God do that?” You ask.</p><p>“It must be a part of his plan. He’s never done this before with any human in centuries. He must want you to do something and you haven’t done it yet.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m just immortal?” You ask.</p><p>“You can’t be, you bleed. Immortals don’t bleed. And you died.”</p><p>“But you can bleed sometimes. And die.” You point out.</p><p>“Well, I just don’t think we should try to find out if you’re immortal or not. In case your return was a one time deal,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I agree. We don’t know if it’s one of your abilities or Father saving you,” Amenadiel says. You tilt your head.</p><p>“One of my abilities?” You ask.</p><p>“Amenadiel, don’t,” Lucifer says. He clenches his jaw.</p><p>“What? Don’t what?” You ask. Amenadiel gives Lucifer a short nod. You cross your arms.</p><p>“I meant how you make Lucifer vulnerable,” Amenadiel explains. Lucifer relaxes.</p><p>“Oh... “ Your eyes skit between Amenadiel and Lucifer. “Okay.”</p><p>“If you’ll both excuse me I need to get back to the precinct to begin this investigation.” Lucifer kisses you on your cheek. “Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“I will,” you say.</p><p>Just as Lucifer is about to walk away, you pull him into a hug. Amenadiel smiles as he watches the exchange. Lucifer embraces you tightly and rubs your back. His breath tickles your ear. You can feel his ring through the thin material of your shirt. You run a hand through his hair, it’s slick and soft.</p><p>“You’re safe here. It’ll be alright,” Lucifer whispers. You’re not sure if he’s talking to you or himself.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m safe,” you whisper back.</p><p>Lucifer tightens his arms around you once more before releasing you. Lucifer leaves you and Amenadiel alone in the empty nightclub. Amenadiel turns to you with an inviting smile.</p><p>“So, what shall we do now?” Amenadiel asks. He grabs a bottle of tequila from the bar. “Drink?”</p><p>“You don’t have to babysit me,” you say.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to babysit you. I just figured we should hang out. We never really get the chance to.” His voice rises an ocatave towards the end.</p><p>“We should hang out sometime, but I think I’m just going to go lay down for a bit. I didn’t sleep well last night,” you say.</p><p>It’s true. You had a few nightmares from the shooting. Lucifer had to cradle you for a good portion of the night. He said you kept saying, my lord. You were also saying someone else’s name as well, but Lucifer couldn’t make out who. Maybe a relative who passed away. Lucifer didn’t sleep well either, you were sure. He wouldn’t admit it and you couldn’t see it, but you can sense it. Tonight you’re going to make sure he sleeps well by any means necessary.</p><p>“Perfectly understandable. If you need me I won’t be too far away.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ameni. But you don’t have to stay here in an empty bar by yourself while I go lay down.”</p><p>“It’ll be my pleasure. Don’t worry about me,” he says reassuringly.</p><p>After a quick goodbye, you go in the elevator and walk out into the penthouse. It feels so empty without Lucifer here. If only Lucifer was here, but he had things to do. You go into Lucifer’s bedroom and strip. You pull out one of his white blouses and wear it. It’s big on you and it smells like him. Crawling into bed, drowsiness already begins to weigh you down. The sheets are slick and soft, perfectly inviting. You lay down on Lucifer’s side and let sleep take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuffling in the room next to the bedroom wakes you up. You open your eyes and see Lucifer changing his clothes. Looking at the clock you see it’s only an hour since Lucifer left. Your phone wasn’t there on the nightstand. You could’ve sworn you placed your phone on the nightstand. The drowsiness left you as you concentrated on Lucifer. His body hunched over as he slipped on pants.<br/>“Luci? I thought you were going to the precinct? Where’s my phone?” You say. He turns and gives you a half-smile.</p><p>“I placed it on its charger. We didn’t have much luck at the police station. So Chloe told me to just go home for a bit while we think things through,” He explains.</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>You thought he would want to catch and punish the man who tried to kill you more than anything. Maybe you dying really scared him and he just wanted to be with you. Regardless, you’re glad he’s here.</p><p>“Come cuddle with me,” you say. You pat the space next to you.</p><p>Lucifer blushes as he walks over to the edge of the bed. His eyes look up and down your body slowly. His lips part as he finally makes eye contact with you. What is he thinking? You never realized he had such an intense stare before. His hands press onto the bed lightly as he leans on it. You roll on your side so he can spoon you. His body shifts as if he’s about to crawl in and join you, but he stops. You roll onto your back with a frown. He pulls away from the bed as if it’s suddenly hot.</p><p>“I have a better idea. Let’s go out. Just you and me,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Sounds fine with me.” You wanted to cuddle, but maybe he’s too antsy to lay down.</p><p>You get out of the bed and head to where your clothes are stacked. Quickly, you change into your clothes. You still feel like Lucifer wasn’t telling you something. He’s kind of quiet you think. You can’t be certain though. Once you’re in your street clothes, you grab your phone from its charger and walk over to him.</p><p>“I’m ready. Where to?” You ask.</p><p>“Let’s go to that Eddy’s place,” he suggests. You frown, the last time you both ate there Lucifer had an argument with the waiter over capers.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like that place because of that waiter,” you say. He throws his arms up and smiles in a, ah you got me, kind of way.</p><p>“A change of heart,” Lucifer says. You purse your lips and give a short nod.</p><p>“Alright then. Eddy’s it is.” Hopefully, he doesn’t make a fuss about the food again. You did like that place and maybe he suggested it to please you somehow.</p><p>***</p><p>You both walked to the restaurant and ordered your meals. You couldn’t help but feel like something is off. You’re not sure why. Lucifer is acting a little differently. His posture is different and his wording is different. It looks like he’s favoring his right side for some reason. Maybe he got injured somehow? Or slept the wrong way? Regardless you both carry a normal conversation. He laughed a few times and so did you. He shared some stories that seemed out of character as well. Odd, to say the least. You don’t let it bug you, slowly you can see the tension leave his body as he grows more comfortable. Maybe he’s just worried something will happen to you, but now he can relax.</p><p>You are talking about how the previous lieutenant picked on Chloe for different little things like being a minute late or not being professional enough. One time she disobeyed him, but in the end, she was right to do so. If she hadn’t gone back to the farm there would’ve been another murder, even though she was forbidden.</p><p>“I think the lieutenant was being harsh to Chloe during the time he was working there. If she listened to him, even though she usually listens, Issaic would’ve been murdered,” you finish explaining.</p><p>“Shouldn’t she listen to her boss regardless? What’s the point of having a boss if you’re not going to listen?” Lucifer snaps. Your jaw drops.</p><p>“You’re defending him? I thought you were against authority?” You say. He shrugs and nods his head in a dismissive matter.</p><p>“We need authority to keep people from... Doing bad things.”</p><p>“You rebelled despite authority.” His eyes skit from side to side. You furrow your eyebrows. This is weird. He inhales and gestures towards your food.</p><p>“How’s your food?” He says with a bright smile.</p><p>“Good,” you say. What is with him?</p><p>He quietly eats his food. He wouldn’t look you in the eye. You shake your head and finish your food. It’s like he’s shutting down again. Looking up again, you watch him clench his jaw. His dark eyes moving left from right as he stares at his plate. You lay your hand on the table palm up as an invitation to hold your hand. He looks at your hand then finally makes eye contact with you. He exhales and his shoulders relax as he grabs your hand.</p><p>“Are you okay? You seem stressed,” you ask. Lucifer smiles and rubs your knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>“Just a lot on my mind,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“You can always talk to me. You know that.” You squeeze his hand comfortingly. He nods.</p><p>“I know. And you can talk to me too,” Lucifer says. A few more quiet moments pass.</p><p>“I’m full. Can we leave?” You pull your hand away. The restaurant was starting to make you feel claustrophobic.</p><p>“Of course. Let’s go to New Haven,” Lucifer says. He pulls out a wad of cash and sets it down on the table.</p><p>“New Haven? What’s wrong with Lux?” You say.</p><p>“I thought we could try something new.”</p><p>“Sure, sounds like fun,” you say. You eye him. Why would he pay to go to another nightclub when he had his own?</p><p>***</p><p>You’re both on the dancefloor at the nightclub Lucifer wanted to go to. He did pay for you and him. The lights flash with different colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet with a rapid tempo. You move with the beat in a slow manner, your feet stumble slightly. Lucifer’s intense stare never leaves you. He sent someone a text earlier, but wouldn’t tell you who. Usually, he’d immediately tell you. He just said ‘some person’ when you asked out of sheer curiosity.</p><p>You pull his hands to rest on your hips then you move to stand closer to him. He rests his hands so lightly on your hips it’s like he’s not even touching them. Your own arms wrap around his neck to pull yourself against his chest. Every so slowly, you feel him relax. His skin is cool and sticky, his shirt damp and heavy. His head moves closer to yours, his lips a mere few inches away. Unsure eyes skit between your lips and your eyes asking for permission. Leaning forward, you’re about to kiss him. </p><p>He quickly moves away from you, eyes wide as saucers. You pull away like he grew a second head.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” you ask, feeling hurt. He let’s go of your hips.</p><p>“Nothing. I just have… Bad breath,” he says. You take a step back. His dark eyes looking down at your lips and back at your eyes. You can see his fingers twitch at his sides. His lips form a tight line. You feel queasy. It looked like he wanted to kiss you, but held himself back. Why?</p><p>“I’ll be right back. I need some air,” you say.</p><p>You walk towards the exit and push open the door. The door slaps shut behind you. You stand at the edge of the sidewalk with your arms crossed against your chest. A few seconds pass and Lucifer comes outside. He walks over to you.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He says, suddenly sounding very innocent. His breaths come out rapidly as his eyes blink a million times a minute. His face is flushed. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” His voice rises an octave.</p><p>“No, no, no. It’s fine. I just want to go home. I’m just feeling confused is all.”</p><p>“I’ll take you home then.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>You and Lucifer walk down the sidewalk. Your arm is looped through his. The street is mostly empty except for the occasional person walking the opposite way. After awhile, it looks like Lucifer swings his left leg to walk. His face contorts uncomfortably. </p><p>You’ve walked for ages, but you feel like you’re not really going anywhere. He says you’re going back to the penthouse, but it’s taking longer than it should. Why didn’t he take his car? Oh yeah, he said he wanted to exercise. Lucifer and you make a turn. You could’ve sworn you just passed this street five minutes ago. You gently nudge him with your elbow.</p><p>“You’ve been acting off lately. Are you sure you’re okay?” You ask.</p><p>“I’m perfectly okay. I’m just worried about you.”</p><p>“That’s sweet, but I’m more worried about you.”</p><p>Lucifer stops you in his tracks. His eyes are wide with what you assume to be nervousness. Biting his bottom lip, he inhales through his nose deeply. You look up at him with a little frown. His eyebrows pinch together as his breathing becomes labored.</p><p>“There’s something I have to tell you.”</p><p>A black van skids onto the road near you. The window rolls down and a man holds out a gun.  You reach for yours, but you left your gun at the penthouse. Nausea riddles your body as you realize you’re screwed. You and Lucifer will die now. No second chances. You doubt God will bring you back again. Lucifer pushes you back and faces the shooters. Dark grey wings emerge and block your vision. The popping of guns echoes through the street with the ting of bullets falling to the ground.</p><p>“You idiots! I called you off! Don’t kill her,” Lucifer snaps. You turn at him with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. What?<br/>The van drives off in a hurry. Lucifer turns to face you, his shirt riddled with bullet holes. No blood. His dark grey wings glistened underneath the street lights. You take a few steps back. He tucks his wings away. His left slide slouches more noticeably and his head is tilted to the right. You shake your head as Lucifer takes a step towards you with a hand outstretched.</p><p>“You’re not bleeding. How is this possible? Did you hire criminals to kill me? What is going on?” Your voice cracks. “What’s wrong with your wings? Why are they not white?”</p><p>“Come with me and I’ll explain everything,” Lucifer says. He takes a few more steps towards you. You take a step back.</p><p>“Who were those men? Don’t, Lucifer-”</p><p>“Stop walking.” You take another step away. He blinks and furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“Why aren’t you listening?” He asks, genuinely confused. “People usually listen to me.”</p><p>“What?” You’re really confused. What does he mean?</p><p>“I need you to listen-”</p><p>He grabs your wrist, but you yank it free. He goes to grab you again, but you kick him in the groin. He gasps and hunches over. You turn and run. The wind rushes through your hair and blows in your ears. Never in your life have you ran so fast before. Your heart is beating so hard you’re afraid it’ll burst. Flapping noises come from behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you see him flying after you. His hands are half a foot away from your shoulders, fingers outstretched like a wicked witch.</p><p>“Let me explain-”</p><p>“Leave me alone!” You shout.</p><p>You turn and run inside a clothing store. The saleswoman stares at you with eyes bulging out of her head. You see Lucifer land and hide his wings right outside the store. You look at the back of the store then back at him. He grabs the door handle.</p><p>“Ma’am can I-”</p><p>You start running again, ignoring the shout from the poor saleswoman. You shove through the back and end up outside of the building. The back is illuminated with street lights and filled with cars. Turning, you see an employee pop out of a door next to your building with a trash bag in his hand. Bursting into a sprint, you catch the door as it closes behind the man. You nearly trip over your feet as you try to slow down. Now you’re in the walkway of some building. There’s a staircase near you. The door behind you clicks. It’s him. Run! Run! Run! You run up the stairs. You hear him call out your name.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>You hear his footsteps running up the stairs after you. He calls your name again. Quickly, you leap over onto the other sets of stairs that lead back down. You go down until you’re far enough down to avoid being seen by Lucifer. His steps grow quieter as they bounce off the walls. Your name echoes eerily in the stairwell. The door to the roof opens and closes. You run down the stairs and head back into the previous hall you were in. You’re about to go outside when you freeze.</p><p>He’ll see you. What building are you in? You don’t know. You walk back and go through another door. Now you’re in a hotel lobby. Several people are walking around, some are going to the counter, others are going to the elevators. Wow, you really don’t know this area like you thought you did. You’ve never been to this hotel before. You go to the nearest bathroom. Breathing heavily, you sit down on the toilet and lock the stall. No one else was in the bathroom thankfully. You pull out your phone and dial Chloe.</p><p>“The number you tried to reach-”</p><p>You hang up and try Ella.</p><p>“The number you tried to reach-”</p><p>You hang up and try Maze.</p><p>“The number you tried to reach-”</p><p>You hang up and try Dan.</p><p>“The number you tried to reach-”</p><p>What the hell? You look at the numbers on your phone. They’re all (111) 123- 4567. Even Lucifer’s number changed. You didn’t memorize anyone’s numbers; so you can’t manually type them in. Your call history was cleared. The texts you’ve had with each person disappeared too. Who changed the numbers? It must’ve been Lucifer. No, he wouldn’t have changed his own number. That doesn’t make sense. He hasn’t been acting himself since he came back…</p><p>What is going on? Maybe you should’ve stayed and listened to his explanation. It’s too late now. Maybe Amenadiel will know what to do. He’s the only one who really knows Lucifer, you think. Maybe if you pray he’ll come. You’ve seen Lucifer do it before. You clasp your hands together and pray really hard.</p><p>“Amenadiel, help me. I’m in trouble. I can’t get a hold of anyone.”</p><p>Fluttering can be heard from outside the bathroom. Oh my God. Please, please, please, don’t be him. Please let it be Amenadiel.</p><p>Someone knocks on the bathroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monkey Bottoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amenadiel, help me. I’m in trouble. I can’t get a hold of anyone.”</p><p>Fluttering can be heard from outside the bathroom. Oh my God. Please, please, please, don’t be him. Please let it be Amenadiel.<br/>Someone knocks on the bathroom door.</p><p>Oh, no. Is it… Is it the imposter? Or… The seriously wrong messed up version of Lucifer? Someone calls your name, it’s Amenadiel. The tension leaves your body. What a relief. You smile as you look down at your hands. It looks like you can pray to angels. You leave the stall and exit the bathroom. Amenadiel stands by the door. His face is bruised; his lip is split, and he has a swollen eye. Red splatters of blood stained his shirt.</p><p>“Amenadiel what happened to you? You’re hurt.”</p><p>“I fought with Michael at Lux, unfortunately, I lost and was knocked out. When I woke up Lucifer told me you’re gone and he can’t reach you. We’ve been looking everywhere for you. We were all worried, especially Lucifer. Your phone sent us straight to voicemail and your location was turned off,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Wait… Michael? Who’s that?”</p><p>“Michael is Lucifer’s twin brother,” Amenadiel says. Then it clicked.</p><p>“You mean to tell me I was with Michael the whole time?” You exclaim. “Lucifer has a twin brother? You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I am serious. He’s not exactly well-liked in the silver city... Tell me everything that happened. Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No, he didn’t. But-”</p><p>As you both walk to the lobby, you recount the tale of everything that happened with you and Michael. The dinner, the nightclub, and the black van. Amenadiel listens without interrupting. You pause in your tracks as you finish the tale. You and Amenadiel are standing in the middle of the lobby. No one pays you any attention.</p><p>“It was him, Amenadiel. He wanted me dead, but now he changed his mind,” you say.</p><p>“I knew he and Lucifer were similar, but I never imagined he would kill a human.”</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean they’re similar? What are you insinuating?” You ask. Realization flashes across Amenadiel’s face.</p><p>“They... are alike in many ways. Lucifer’s different now. He’s changed in a good way since he met you. Michael, well, he is on Father’s side. He’s not evil like- He never... Rebelled, but his actions and his methods are a bit nefarious when it comes to enforcing Father’s rules,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Like…” You push.</p><p>“He’ll bend the rules, but never break them, until now. I shouldn’t go into further detail. It’s celestial business humans shouldn’t know,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“So, do you know why he’s here? Why did he want me dead?” You ask.</p><p>“He wants to send Lucifer back to Hell. That’s all I know. He didn’t mention you at all during my encounter with him,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Huh… He wanted to explain something to me before I ran off.” Maybe I should’ve stayed and listened. Why did I run?<br/>“I think we should go back to his penthouse. Lucifer is there. We’ll talk more about this later,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Amenadiel leads you to the exit. You turn to him.</p><p>“How will we get back? It’s kind of a far walk.”</p><p>“We’ll fly.”</p><p>Amenadiel swoops you up in his arms bridal style. You wrap your arms around his neck. Enormous light grey wings emerge from Amenadiel’s back. With one flap of his wings, you’re both in the air. The wind is rough and hurts your skin; little debris hits your face. As fast as you both were airborne, you arrive at the penthouse. Amenadiel lands lightly on the balcony and sets you down.</p><p>Lucifer stands by the bar with his back to you, but he turns around. His eyes meet yours. His lips part while he drinks in the sight of you. You smile. Immediately he rushes to you. You walk to him with your arms held out. His eyes skit across your face before scanning your body up and down. Finally, he pulls you into a tight hug. His hug squeezes the air out of you, but you don’t mind. You hug him back with just as much intensity. His body trembled as he exhales. You rub his back and whisper sweet little nothings. He releases you.</p><p>“What happened? Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick.”</p><p>You tell him everything. With every new revelation of what went down, Lucifer’s face darkened. His eyes glow red for a split second.</p><p>“Michael. He wanted you dead,” Lucifer says darkly.</p><p>“Yeah, and he wants you to go back to Hell,” you say.</p><p>“Amenadiel told me. He never liked me because everyone liked me better,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“He’s always been… Eager to do what Father says and wants,”  Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Eager? More like drooling and wanking off to Father’s every will. He would cut off his own wings if Father said he preferred angels to have no wings,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Okay, but then why would he want me dead? Are angels even allowed to kill humans?” You ask.</p><p>“Father is against the killing of humans. Celestials aren’t allowed to harm humans in any way,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“He probably thinks killing you would make me want to go back to Hell…” Lucifer trails off. “He’s not wrong.” You give Lucifer a side hug and wrap your arms around his torso. Lucifer kisses the top of your head as his own arms snake around you.</p><p>“So what are we going to do?” You ask. “Tell him to fuck off because God wants me alive?”</p><p>“Perhaps I should convince Michael to go back to Heaven with me to discuss your resurrection. Maybe somehow Father will reprimand him for killing you in the first place,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“He’s not going to want to go back to Heaven now,” Lucifer says. “He knows Dad is against human killing. He’s going to get punished if he goes back home.”</p><p>“How do we convince him to go? Lie and say God wants to award him for his efforts?” You ask.</p><p>“He won’t fall for that. Maybe we should kill him-”</p><p>“Lucifer he’s your brother-” you protest.</p><p>“He won’t be dead, dead. His ‘soul’ will be sent up to Heaven. Just like what I did to go to Hell when I didn’t have my wings to…” Lucifer trails off.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… Angels have souls? But aren’t you immortal? Why do you need a soul if you’re immortal?” You sputter.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s complicated,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Celestial physiology is beyond human intellectual capacities,” Amenadiel says. You give a short nod. You feel like you were insulted, but he’s not wrong, you don’t think.</p><p>“Huh…” You mumble.</p><p>“I should leave and let you guys rest. We’ll plan more tomorrow,” Ameandiel says.</p><p>“If you run into him again don’t let him beat you in battle again. That’s embarrassing,” Lucifer says. Amenadiel smiles.</p><p>“I hope it doesn’t come down to more fighting,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“We won’t have a choice. Goodnight, brother,” Lucifer says. “And thank you for...” He looks down at you. Amenadiel smiles.</p><p>“Anytime. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Bye, Amenadiel!” You say.</p><p>Within a blink of an eye, Amenadiel disappears. You turn to Lucifer. He cups your face and strokes your cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you reassure him.</p><p>“It must’ve been traumatic to have spent a lot of time with him thinking he was me. I should get you an appointment with Linda,” Lucifer says. He pulls out his phone and begins to type away. You grab his wrist.</p><p>“I’m fine you don’t have to,” you say. Lucifer shakes his head and continues to type.</p><p>“It won’t hurt. You’ve been through a lot and it’s a safe space… There we go. I got it set up,” Lucifer says. He smiles triumphantly and shoves his phone back in his pocket. You sigh and throw your hands up.</p><p>“Alright, I guess,” you say defeatedly. Lucifer pats you on your head.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he says. You move his hand away from your head.</p><p>“I think we should have a code word. So I know it’s you and not Michael,” you say.</p><p>“Aren’t you full of good ideas! How about this… Monkey bottoms.” You chuckle.</p><p>“I thought you were going to say something romantic or cutesy. But no you say monkey bottoms,” you say sarcastically.</p><p>“It is romantic because you are my monkey bottoms,” Lucifer says. You roll your eyes, but smile.</p><p>“I guess that works, my monkey bottom,” you say.</p><p>“There we go. Now, how about you go get comfy and we can watch a movie?” Lucifer suggests. You nod.</p><p>“That sounds great.”</p><p>You go and do exactly what Lucifer suggests. You walk out into the main living room area to find Lucifer sprawled out on the couch with his feet stretched out on the footrest. He looks up at you and pats the spot next to him.</p><p>“Come sit.”</p><p>Once you sit down, Lucifer pulls you so you’re half laying in his lap. Your head is cushioned into the crook of his elbow. His free arm rests lightly on your stomach. Your face heats up as his gaze softens while he looks down on you.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you. You will always be safe with me… From now on ignoring the other dreadful night,” Lucifer says. You smile and cup his cheek. He leans into it as his eyes close.</p><p>“I know. Thank you. I should hope I can do the same for you,” you say. Lucifer kisses the palm of your hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I can take care of myself,” Lucifer says. He shifts and looks at the TV. Pointing at it, he smiles. “It’s your favorite.”</p><p>You turn your head and watch the movie quietly. Lucifer would peck your temple, your head, your cheek, with little kisses sporadically. You giggled and tried to catch his lips, but he would pull away teasingly. When you managed to catch his lips it was well worth the award. Never before have you felt so loved and so protected at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Eve To His Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light shines through the glass and fills the bedroom. Your eye cracks open as you sigh. Lucifer rolls over to his side to face you. His eyes open as he stares at you with a blissful smile. You chuckle and stroke his cheek.<br/>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” you tease. Lucifer leans into your touch.</p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Lucifer says. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did. Did you?” You ask. Lucifer scoots over and kisses you on the lips.</p><p>“Hmm, I can think of a way to make the morning even better,” Lucifer says. He winks at you. You playfully hit him with a pillow.</p><p>“No, you wore me out last night. I need a break,” you say. Lucifer gets out of bed.</p><p>“Very well, we don’t want to be late for your session with Linda,” Lucifer says. He walks over to his closet and begins to look for clothes. You get out of bed with a sigh.</p><p>“It’s so early though,” you moan. Lucifer smirks.</p><p>“Come on. It’ll be fine. We’ll get it over with and then we’ll have the rest of the day to ourselves,” Lucifer says. You begin to change.</p><p>“Wait, for ourselves? You’re not going with Chloe today for the case?” you ask. You smooth out the wrinkle in your shirt.</p><p>Lucifer walks over to you while he’s buttoning his shirt. He kisses your cheek.</p><p>“She doesn’t need me. Besides, this is something above the LAPD that they don’t need to be involved with,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“What about the actual hitmen who shot me? And the ones who tried to shoot me again if they were different than the original ones?” You ask. Lucifer waves you off.</p><p>“Detective Decker can handle it on her own. She was close to finding out who they were when I was last with her. No matter, time for therapy!”</p><p>Lucifer grabs your hand and leads you away to the elevator.</p><p>***</p><p>You both walk into the lobby of Linda’s office. There were no patients waiting for her. Lucifer opens the door and walks into the room. You’re sheepishly about to follow when the door opens behind you. Turning, you see Chloe walk in with two officers flanked behind her. Your jaw drops.</p><p>“Um, Chloe what’s going on?” You ask.</p><p>“Is Lucifer here?” She asks. Her face is pale and her hands are curled into fists.</p><p>Lucifer pops out of the office as if on cue. He gestures at the door.</p><p>“Linda’s waiting- oh hello detective Decker. I see you got your new posse with you,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Lucifer Morningstar you are under arrest for planning a murder,” Chloe says.</p><p>“What?” Lucifer questions. The two officers go to his side, but he waves them off. “Hold on a minute! Detective, you’re mistaken. That wasn’t me that had the hitman planned. It was my twin, Michael.”</p><p>“The hitmen hired to kill her said it was you, Lucifer Morningstar,” Chloe says. “And you’re wrong. I am a damn good cop. I figured out your sick twisted game.”</p><p>“I never said you weren’t! When did I say that?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“You told me that yesterday when I couldn’t find her,” Chloe says. She glances at you.</p><p>“Chloe he couldn’t have said that he was with me!” You exclaim. Lucifer nods.</p><p>“Really? At three-thirty in the afternoon while you were missing?” Chloe says. Your face drops.</p><p>“Okay, maybe it was him who said that-”</p><p>“It wasn’t. I would never say that because it’s not true you are a good cop, Decker,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“-he couldn’t have possibly hired hitmen to kill me. I would’ve found out,” you say.</p><p>“You were interrogating subjects at the time while Lucifer disappeared from the precinct to meet with those hitmen to confirm their target,” Chloe says.</p><p>“I left to go get lunch for us,” Lucifer gestures between you, Chloe, and him.</p><p>“Until you have proof with an alibi you have to come with us. Willingly,” Chloe says. She gestures at the two cops standing beside Lucifer. They go to grab him. Lucifer pushes them away.</p><p>“What about my girlfriend? Who’s going to keep her safe from Michael?” Lucifer says. “At least let me get Amenadiel here-”</p><p>“Lucifer it’s okay,” you find yourself saying. He looks at you with a deep-set frown.</p><p>“No, it’s not okay!” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Go with them please and clear this up. We know it wasn’t you, Lucifer. There will be proof to prove it. If you resist you’ll make things worse,” you say. Lucifer begrudgingly pulls out his keys to the convertible and places them in your hands. The cops pull him away from you and he lets them. They slap on a pair of handcuffs on Lucifer.</p><p>“Please be safe,” Lucifer says to you. You nod.</p><p>“I will be okay. I can defend myself,” you say. Lucifer huffs and looks down at the floor.</p><p>“Not against him…” He says under his breath.</p><p>The two cops lead Lucifer away. Chloe gives you a sad look.</p><p>“I’m sorry. There are better people out there for you,” Chloe says.</p><p>“Chloe you’re wrong. He’s not the bad guy,” you say.</p><p>“He’s the devil. Stay away from him,” Chloe says. She goes to walk away. You grab her arm.</p><p>“You know? How?” You ask.</p><p>“I can’t talk about this now, but I will find a safe place for you to stay at for the time being. I have to go,” Chloe says.</p><p>She pulls away from you and leaves the building. You look down at the keys in your hand. There’s only one thing to do. You turn and walk into Linda’s office.</p><p>“I don’t know if you saw, but I have to go do something. We need to do this another time,” you say. Linda nods.</p><p>“Of course. I understand. But please do come in as soon as you can,” Linda says.</p><p>You leave the office.</p><p>***</p><p>Everything is set. You have a plan to put an end to this once and for all. You’re at the penthouse, standing on the balcony. A gun in your holster fully loaded, your badge on your hip, and a pair of handcuffs on you, you are ready to begin. With your hands tightly clasped, you prayed to Michael. A soft gush of wind slithers through your hair signaling his arrival.</p><p>“You prayed for me?” Michael asks.</p><p>You look up at the sky before turning around on your heels to face him. Michael stands with his right arm held in front of his thigh tightly while his head is held low. He’s wearing a gray turtleneck with a tweed jacket. He grins at you.</p><p>“I did. I want to talk with you,” you say. Michael walks over to the railing and leans against it. His hands held in front of his belly.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” Michael asks.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Michael,” Michael says.</p><p>“Lucifer’s twin?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael snorts.</p><p>“Why did you try to kill me?” You ask.</p><p>“It’s a part of my plan,” Michael says.</p><p>“Plan?” you say.</p><p>“If you’re dead Lucifer has no business being here. He’ll crawl back to Hell where he belongs. I’ll get the credit for sending Lucifer back to Hell and they’ll all finally see that I am better than him,” Michael says. You bite your lip.</p><p>“So you hired goons to kill me?”</p><p>“Hitmen. Yes. And I did tell them that I was Lucifer,” Michael says.</p><p>“Murder is a sin. God is against murder. I don’t think he’ll be pleased to find out you tried to kill me just to please Him,” You say.</p><p>“Father changes his mind sometimes. He’ll pardon me when I effectively make Lucifer return for good. He does that kind of thing sometimes,” Michael says. “Besides, your lives on Earth are so meaningless. You’re all going to die anyway. I just attempted to make your final destination happen a bit earlier.”</p><p>“If our lives are so meaningless then why did you save me that night?” You ask. Michael’s face falls. His eyes flit across your body before his stoic expression returns.</p><p>“Does it matter? You being dead or alive doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going to get Lucifer in Hell either way,” Michael says.</p><p>“You don’t really believe that, do you? You know what you did was wrong because I came back to life.” You walk closer to Michael. “God is going to be very angry with you. He doesn’t bring back just anyone. You knew that so that’s why you saved my life,”</p><p>Michael’s face hardens as he grins. He points his finger at you.</p><p>“You… Hah… You don’t know do you?” Michael laughs. “Father didn’t resurrect you because he disagrees with my choice. Haha! No, it’s because you’re Lucifer’s plaything. He did it for Lucifer.”</p><p>“What?” You back off. Michael walks over to you. He rests his hands on either side of you on the railing.</p><p>“You were never meant to be here. You’re a gift from God to Lucifer. You’re the Eve to his Adam. You only exist to be his plaything,” Michael says.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” you say. Michael leans in.</p><p>“You should ask Lucifer about it,” Michael says.</p><p>“Why should I listen to anything you say?” You ask.</p><p>“Because you’re afraid it’s true and that your life is meaningless after all! You’re afraid Lucifer can’t possibly love you. I mean you’re human after all and he’s immortal. Will it really work out?”</p><p>“Stop it,” you say.</p><p>“Come on. You know it’s true. With all the women and men he can have, why should it be you?” Michael says. He grins. “Use that free will and pick someone else… Show Lucifer you are more than just a plaything.”</p><p>“Stop it, really. I have all I need,” you say. You pull out your phone and take a picture of Michael then shove it back in your pocket.</p><p>“What?” He asks.</p><p>You pull out your gun and shoot him in the leg. He jumps and falls on his back. His hand covers the spot where you shot him.</p><p>“Thanks for playing. You tried to get Lucifer to take the fall and I have proof you exist and planned it. Lucifer will be free,” you say.</p><p>“You…!” Michael grunts as he tries to get on his feet, but stops. “You forget that I’m an angel. I can come and go as I please. You think jail will hold me?”</p><p>“I don’t need you to get arrested… I just needed you for proof,” you say. Michael laughs.</p><p>“Him being in jail doesn’t even matter. Just ask Lucifer about being God’s gift to him. We both know he doesn’t lie and will tell you the truth.”</p><p>You pull out your gun and shoot him again. Michael cries out in pain and holds out his free hand.</p><p>“Stop that. That’s annoying.”</p><p>You shoot him again. His wings pop out from his back and in an instant, he’s gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Do You Accept Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You showed the officers responsible for Lucifer’s arrest the evidence that he is innocent. They let Lucifer go. He emerges from the interrogation room with his hands-free and his head held high.</p><p>“I told you I would never do that!” Lucifer says to the officers.</p><p>“We’re sorry Lucifer we were just doing our jobs,” One of the officers says.</p><p>“It’s perfectly alright— you owe me,” Lucifer says with his mischievous smile.</p><p>Normally, you’d smile or laugh along with Lucifer’s usual shenanigans, but now you just find yourself staring at him with disbelief. He’s acting like everything is perfectly alright. He has no idea that you know the truth about your existence and this happy go lucky relationship. You clench your teeth hard as you continue your venomous glare at Lucifer. You’re going to confront him. You are.</p><p>Someone grabs your arm and pulls you into the adjacent interrogation room. You’re about to throw a punch when you meet Ella’s warm eyes.</p><p>“Ella? What are you doing?” You ask. Your heart is still racing.</p><p>“Lucifer is the devil,” Ella says. Your jaw drops.</p><p>“You know too?” You ask. She blinks and shakes her head.</p><p>“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” She hits you on the arm. You throw your hands up.</p><p>“Ella calm down. Tell me what exactly happened?”</p><p>“I was standing and chatting with Chloe and Dan about your attempted murder case when we were told Lucifer wants to meet us in the room where we watch the interrogations. We all got there and we saw him. Amenadiel was with Lucifer when he turned into this actual devil form. He’s the devil. Are we going to Hell for being friends with him for so long?” Ella asks.</p><p>“No we won’t,” you say. “He’s not bad. You know that. He’s a good man.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to think. I just think we should stay away from him for now,” Ella says. “I don’t want the big guy being mad at me for being his friend.”</p><p>“Ella—”</p><p>“Ah, there you are!” Lucifer says. His head pops out of the door as he invites himself inside the room to stand next to you. “What are you two talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing at all,” Ella shakes her head. “I need to—” Her eyes dart towards the door where Lucifer is still blocking. Her eyes grow wide as she stares at Lucifer. Lucifer shifts to the side.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” Ella quickly leaves the room.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“She knows about you being the devil.”</p><p>“What? Well, there’s no need to be scared of me,” Lucifer says. He leaves the room. You grab his arm.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that—”</p><p>Lucifer rushes after Ella and grabs her elbow.</p><p>“Ms. Lo—”</p><p>“AH!” Ella screams. She yanks her arm out of Lucifer’s grasp and slams into a desk knocking over several items.</p><p>“I know that you know—”</p><p>“Please don’t hurt me! I won’t tell anyone about you! I didn’t mean to see—”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you—”</p><p>“I gotta go!” Ella gets off of the desk and runs off to her lab. Several people stare at her and at Lucifer. You look up at Lucifer. His smile falls as he looks down and gulps. Your heart aches at the sight. You rest your hand on his upper arm.</p><p>“It’s okay. She just needs time,” you say.</p><p>“Decker knows and hates me, now Ms. Lopez too? Who’s next?” Lucifer says.</p><p>He begins to walk towards the exit. On his way he sees Dan. Your heart leaps into your throat. Lucifer walks over to say something to Dan. Dan immediately speed walks away from Lucifer sending him a few wide eyes looks over his shoulder. Lucifer’s shoulder’s slump. He turns and his eyes scan the room until they find yours. He turns around and leaves the building. You run after him.</p><p>“Lucifer!” You catch up with him. He stands next to his car, the one you used to get to the precinct. He holds out his hand while staring down at the car. You slowly place the keys in his hands. He sits down in the car and starts its engine. He doesn’t look at you but stares at the windshield. You get in the car and he immediately drives away from the precinct.</p><p>***</p><p>The chain of events that lead to this moment should’ve been a dead giveaway. Yet again as it happened you’re still stunned to this moment. Lucifer is wrapped around you with his face buried into your neck. Tears slowing down and slipping into your skin. Your eyes stare into your reflection in the bathroom. Your hand is frozen in place on Lucifer back while the other one grips his side. Lucifer’s back shakes softly, you can hardly hear him.</p><p>Your own eyes water in response. You’re now trapped. You have your own inner turmoil of having no purpose in life other than being Lucifer’s soulmate. You had no true purpose as far as you can tell. It all made sense. Your immunity to Lucifer’s mojo. You making him vulnerable. You coming back to life. This isn’t fair. This isn’t right. Everyone else has free will expect you. Your fingers curl into fists.</p><p>“Why did I have to be some monster everyone hates?” Lucifer asks. You inhale.</p><p>“You’re not a monster,” you say.</p><p>“Do you accept me?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I do,” you say.</p><p>“Do you love me?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I do,” you say. “I love you.”</p><p>Lucifer hugs you tighter to the point where you can barely breathe.</p><p>“Then that’s all that should matter… But why does it still hurt?” Lucifer asks. You shake your head slowly.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>****</p><p>It’s late at night. Your eyes are wide open as you stare at the ceiling. You lay on your back with Lucifer’s hand in yours. His body is several inches away from you. He’s on his back as well. The weight of the knowledge of knowing your purpose in life still weighs heavily in your mind. Maybe Amendiel can help shed some light on this mystery?</p><p>You carefully remove your hand from Lucifer’s. He doesn’t move. His chest rises up and down ever so slowly. You swing around and get off of the bed and grab your phone. You message Amenadiel and tell him to meet you down in Lux. Once you’re wearing something appropriate, you get into the elevator and head down to Lux. You go to the bar and stand with a trembling body. Amenadiel thankfully arrives fairly quickly.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Amenadiel. I have something I need to talk to you about,” you say.</p><p>“Of course, what is it?” Amenadiel asks. “I need to talk to you as well.”</p><p>“In order to free Lucifer I got a confession from Michael on a recording, but he also told me something kind of scary,” you say. “He told me that I’m a gift from God meant to be Lucifer’s wife. Is that true?”</p><p>Amenadiel’s face drops. Your heart sinks.</p><p>“Father works in mysterious ways—”</p><p>“I really am just like Eve,” you say. You shake your head and laugh sarcastically.</p><p>“I was ordered to bless your biological mother years ago, but I was never told why,” Amenadiel says. Your jaw drops.</p><p>“It was you? You made me exist?” You stammer.</p><p>“Well, I guess in a way you’re kind of right,” Amenadiel says. “Although it was Father’s doing. His orders.”</p><p>“Oh great. My whole purpose in life is to just be Lucifer’s wife!? That’s so unfair! Why does everyone else get free will except me?” You snap.</p><p>“Umm…” Amenadiel says. He looks behind you.</p><p>Your stomach drops to your feet. You turn around to see Lucifer standing in a pair of boxers and wearing one of his silk robes. His hair is a mess. His eyes are swelling up with tears.</p><p>“Lucifer… I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Lucifer says. He looks up at the ceiling and grins in a sickly kind of way where you knew trouble was lurking. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I think it’ll be better for me to go back to Hell. If I’m gone Michael will surely go back to Heaven and leave everyone alone. Clearly, everyone would be better off this way.”</p><p>“Lucifer that’s not—”</p><p>“You’ll have that free will you’ve always wanted,” Lucifer says. You shake your head.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant Lucifer.”</p><p>“Luci you can’t leave,” Amenadiel says. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t really care, Amenadiel. Have a nice life,” Lucifer says.</p><p>Lucifer’s wings emerge from his back. In one single fluid motion, he’s gone. You bite back a sob.</p><p>“What have I done?” You choke out.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I hate to change the subject, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about as well. It’s urgent. It’s about Michael,” Amenadiel says. “On my way here I encountered him outside of Lux. He’s changed. I think it’s better if you see this yourself.”</p><p>“Isn’t he dangerous?” You ask.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>You follow Amenadiel outside of Lux. He leads you down an alleyway. The smell of rotten eggs fills your nose. You wrinkle up your nose at the stench. Amenadiel leans back against the wall and gestures towards the boxes. You carefully walk around the boxes and stop in your tracks.</p><p>Michael is hunched behind the boxes. His feathers are mostly gone. Red gashes can be seen on what’s left on his bony wings. They stretch out into awkward stick looking limbs. The bones can be seen through the thinning of the ‘skin’ on his wings. Michael himself looked malnourished. His cheeks are sunken in along with his eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” You ask. You look back at Amenadiel then back at Michael. Michael shrinks back further into the wall.</p><p>“He fell,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“What do we do?” You ask.</p><p>Today was a bad day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AGAIN!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael falls down on the Lux sofa roughly. His body melting against the firm furniture in an uncomfortable position. His right arm slung across his chest with his left hand cradling it. Two black sticks, the remains of what used to be his wings, jolt out to the side. Rotten feathers fall onto the sofa. His greasy hair slicking into a single curl over his forehead. Michael’s face is completely void of all emotion.</p><p>“What happened? I know he ‘fell’…” You say. Your eyes locked onto his wing bones.</p><p>“I was about to walk into Lux when I heard a crash and I saw him stumbling around like a drunken fool,” Amenadiel spits out.</p><p>“Why did you bring me in here? You should’ve left me outside,” Michael says.</p><p>“Yeah and let a human discover a fallen angel,” Amenadiel says. He rolls his eyes.</p><p>“How do we fix him so he can, you know, leave? You ask. You turn to face Amenadiel.</p><p>“When I was in his state it took me a long time to return to normal, at least mostly normal, this occurs when an angel feels he or she has failed in their duties, or disappointed Father. The only way for his wings to reappear is for him to not feel like a failure,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Okay great. He needs therapy. No surprise there,” you retort. “Listen, Amenadiel. Before we deal with him I need to talk to Lucifer.”</p><p>“I will speak with him down in Hell. I will be back.”</p><p>In a blink of an eye and with a puff of cool air, he is gone. Two gray feathers sail from side to side as they sink to the floor. You roll your shoulders back and turn to glare at Michael.</p><p>“I was right. Wasn’t I?” You say. Michael sits up and leans on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Right about what?” He twitches.</p><p>“You’re afraid of God being mad at you and now you’re trapped here on Earth,” you say. “Your self-actualization.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I succeeded in my mission and Lucifer is back in Hell,” Michael says.</p><p>“Lucifer will be back on Earth.” You turn to walk away.</p><p>“You can’t be certain,” Michael says. “Angels don’t belong here. Neither does the Devil. I don’t think Lucifer would want to stay anymore. Especially after what he heard you say cause ouch.”</p><p>“You fucked up God’s plan not me.” You turn around to face him. “If I’m supposed to be a gift then I’m supposed to be with him. It’ll work out in the end that way.”</p><p>“Every child outgrows its toy,” Michael says. “One day so will Lucifer. Why do you want to be back with him after finding out why you exist?”</p><p>“I… I don’t— I just want to make things right with him and then I need time,” you say.</p><p>The door to Lux opens. Maze walks down the stairs.</p><p>“I’ve been gone for a few days on a bounty hunt and I’ve missed everything. Why did I have to find out through Decker that you almost died? Now Decker is afraid of me cause she knows I’m a demon, or more afraid of me,” Maze says to you. She crosses her arms.</p><p>“She did die. But she came back,” Michael says.</p><p>“What the Hell is wrong with your wings?” Maze asks. Her face scrunches up. “It looks like you have mange.”</p><p>“That’s Michael,” you say. Maze raises her eyebrows.</p><p>“I knew Lucifer had a twin, but I’d never imagined I’d met him one day. Where is Lucifer?”</p><p>“Well—”</p><p>You explain everything to Maze. Maze cracks her knuckles.</p><p>“Amenadiel better bring Lucifer back because I am going to kick his ass for leaving me again,” Maze says.</p><p>“Isn’t he your boss?” Michael asks. She glares at him.</p><p>“And you came all the way down from your high throne to fuck up his life because you were jealous. Don’t be smart with me,” Maze says.</p><p>A breeze blows in and Amenadiel reappears. His face was blank.</p><p>“Where’s Lucifer?” You ask.</p><p>“He’s not coming back,” Amenadiel says. You march over to him.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He told me he’s not coming back and that he doesn’t have a life here. I told him that you’re sorry and he won’t budge.”</p><p>“What?” Your face falls. “Oh my God.”</p><p>“This is a problem,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“What now?” Maze asks.  “I am going to bring Linda here to see if she can use her therapeutic powers to heal Michael so he can go home,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Okay, but what about Lucifer?” You ask.</p><p>“He’ll come around. He just needs to breathe and time.”</p><p>Amenadiel leaves. Your face lights up as you turn to Maze.</p><p>“What if I go to Hell to talk to him?” You say to her.</p><p>“You don’t want to go to Hell. You wouldn’t last a minute. You’d crack at the first sight of blood,” Maze smirks.</p><p>“I’m serious. Maybe I can just talk to him and get him to come home. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”</p><p>“How would you even do that? I can’t fly you to Hell and neither can love me daddy.”</p><p>“Hey,” Michael snaps. Maze glares at him and he looks away.</p><p>“What if I die again? I can find him in Hell.”</p><p>“You went to Heaven when you died, how would you even make yourself go to Hell this time?” Maze asks.</p><p>“Will power?”</p><p>“You’re going to offend Father if you do this. He gave you a second chance. Don’t you realize how special you must be for him to do that?” Michael says. “Why would you throw away your life for him when you can do better?”</p><p>“So you admit I am special?” You smile. “I will do it for Lucifer. Even if it means I will go to Hell when I eventually die for real then… Maybe it won’t be so bad. I’ll be with him. And that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“You really do love him,” Michael says.</p><p>“So anyways… How am I going to do this?”</p><p>“Amenadiel won’t agree,” Maze says.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because you probably would piss off God if you did that. He’s an ass when it comes to suicide, God I mean,” Maze says.</p><p>“Don’t speak of Father that way.”</p><p>Maze slaps the back of Michael’s head.</p><p>“Ow.” Michael says. He rubs the back of his head.</p><p>“Lucifer always did the biggest things for me. Might as well return the favor… Even if it’s for the last time,” you say.</p><p>“Well when we killed Lucifer that one time we used those shock devices,” Maze says.</p><p>“Whoa, that one time?” You ask.</p><p>“That’s not important, but he came back just fine. Linda said we had eight minutes before it was too late,” Maze says.</p><p>“Great, Lucifer has some defibrillators here because he didn’t want anymore people dying at Lux.”</p><p>“I got you.” Maze walks behind the bar and pulls out the case.</p><p>“Those things hurt… I mean don’t they?” Michael points out.</p><p>“Yeah, but only for a second before I pass.”</p><p>“Lucifer said people send themselves to Hell through their own guilt. You just need to do the same,” Maze says. “But when you arrive you’re probably going to be in your chamber. You need to remember it’s not real. Don’t touch the demons. Head for the door. You’ll know it when you see it.”</p><p>“Got it,” you say.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Maze asks.</p><p>“Positive. Send me to Hell, Maze.”</p><p>You lay down on the floor and pull up your shirt. Maze opens the case and pulls out the stickers. As she goes to kneel, Michael grabs her and pulls her away.</p><p>“I can’t let you do this,” Michael says.</p><p>“Get off of me!”</p><p>Michael shoves her away. The defibrillator flies to the side. Maze climbs on top of Michael and begins to pound away at his face. Suddenly he flips her over. They both roll around on the floor fighting. Punches and kicks are thrown. You knew better than to get in between them. So you grab the stickers. You place one over your heart and directly behind your heart on your back. You charge the defibrillator.</p><p>“See you guys in Hell.” You shout. They freeze.</p><p>“No!” Michael flies towards you. Maze rushes to you too. You press the button.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>^^^***^^^</p><p>Once you’re wearing something appropriate, you get into the elevator and head down to Lux. You go to the bar and stand with a trembling body. Amenadiel thankfully arrives fairly quickly.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Amenadiel. I have something I need to talk to you about,” you say.</p><p>“Of course, what is it?” Amenadiel asks. “I need to talk to you as well.”</p><p>“In order to free Lucifer I got a confession from Michael on a recording, but he also told me something kind of scary,” you say. “He told me that I’m a gift from God meant to be Lucifer’s wife. Is that true?”</p><p>Amenadiel’s face drops. Your heart sinks.</p><p>“Father works in mysterious ways—”</p><p>“I really am just like Eve,” you say. You shake your head and laugh sarcastically.</p><p>“I was ordered to bless your biological mother years ago, but I was never told why,” Amenadiel says. Your jaw drops.</p><p>“It was you? You made me exist?” You stammer.</p><p>“Well, I guess in a way you’re kind of right,” Amenadiel says. “Although it was Father’s doing. His orders.”</p><p>“Oh great. My whole purpose in life is to just be Lucifer’s wife!? That’s so unfair! Why does everyone else get free will except me?” You snap.</p><p>“Umm…” Amenadiel says. He looks behind you.</p><p>Your stomach drops to your feet. You turn around to see Lucifer standing in a pair of boxers and wearing one of his silk robes. His hair is a mess. His eyes are swelling up with tears.</p><p>“Lucifer… I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Lucifer says. He looks up at the ceiling and grins in a sickly kind of way where you knew trouble was lurking. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I think it’ll be better for me to go back to Hell. If I’m gone Michael will surely go back to Heaven and leave everyone alone. Clearly, everyone would be better off this way.”</p><p>“Lucifer that’s not—”</p><p>“You’ll have that free will you’ve always wanted,” Lucifer says. You shake your head.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant Lucifer.”</p><p>“Luci you can’t leave,” Amenadiel says. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t really care, Amenadiel. Have a nice life,” Lucifer says.</p><p>Lucifer’s wings emerge from his back. In one single fluid motion, he’s gone. You bite back a sob.</p><p>“What have I done?” You choke out.</p><p>***Again***</p><p>“Have a nice life.”</p><p>“Lucifer that’s not what I meant—”</p><p>***Again***</p><p>“What have I done?” You choke out.</p><p>“What have I done?” You choke out.</p><p>***AgAin***</p><p>“You’ll have that free will you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>AGAIN.</p><p>“Lucifer I didn’t mean it like that—”</p><p>Again.</p><p>“This seems too familiar…”</p><p>Again.</p><p>“No. Not again.”</p><p>AGAIN</p><p>You fall down on your knees.</p><p>“Make it stop!” You beat the ground with your fists.</p><p>Again.</p><p>AgaIN.</p><p>“Where’s the door? Maze said…. Maze… Maze? Door.”</p><p>AGAIN.</p><p>You rush towards the exit.” Lucifer” follows.</p><p>“...I think it’ll be better for me to go back to Hell...” Lucifer says.</p><p>His hand grabs your shoulder.</p><p>“You’re better off without me.”</p><p>You turn and push him.</p><p>“You’re not him.” You say firmly.</p><p>You open the door and step outside. Dark tall towers reach towards the grey sky. Snowflakes fall and kiss your cheeks. The cold hits your bone. Your chamber door slams shut behind you. The light fades and comes back in rapid successions. You cup your hands around your mouth and yell with all your might:</p><p>“LUCIFER!”</p><p>In a blink of an eye he’s standing in front of you. His mouth is wide open as his hands cup your face.</p><p>“What happened?” His eyes scan your face. “What have I done?” His eyes tear up.</p><p>“Lucifer it’s not your fault. I—”</p><p>“If I haven’t left you’d still be alive,” Lucifer says. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”</p><p>“No, no. Lucifer I killed myself only to come talk to you. Maze will bring me back in eight minutes.”</p><p>Lucifer’s face falls even more.</p><p>“Why would you do that to yourself? You could’ve just ruined your chances of going to heaven by doing this,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“I don’t care about that now. I’m sorry for everything I said.”</p><p>“You were being tortured all of this time… I couldn’t even tell the demons not to do that to you cause I had no idea you were here, or ever could be here. I’m so sorry,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“This is not your fault. You hear me? I chose to do this. Micheal tried to stop me, but I still managed—”</p><p>“Michael? What?!?”</p><p>“Mi—”</p><p>Lucifer grabs you. In an instant you feel light headed. Everything fades around you as you slowly wake up. Lucifer’s face comes in your view. You sit up. Lucifer holds you against him. Michael is leaning against the sofa on the floor. Maze is sitting on top of the table chewing gum. You peel the defibrillator stickers off of you.</p><p>“Now you’re the woman twice dead,” Michael says. His eye is swollen shut and his lip is cut up.</p><p>“How long was I gone?” You ask.</p><p>Maze pops a bubble and looks at your phone.</p><p>“Two minutes.”</p><p>“Only two minutes? I felt like I was there for ages,” you say.</p><p>“That’s Hell for ya,” Maze says.</p><p>“What’s he still doing here?” Lucifer glares at Michael.</p><p>“Can’t fly,” Michael says. Lucifer grins.</p><p>“You’re a fallen angel? HA! Then this is going to feel even better,” Lucifer says. He adjusts you so you’re now leaning against the bottom of a sofa.</p><p>In a split second. Lucifer is on top of Michael choking him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Descent Into Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amenadiel and Maze had to pry Lucifer off of Michael. Michael now lays unconscious on the floor of Lux lying in his own pile of blood that sprang from his nose. You sat on the floor of Lux, staring at Michael, completely numb. Linda stood in front of the raging Lucifer, pleading for him to calm down. Finally something clicked in your head. You rose to your feet and raised your hands up towards Lucifer.</p><p>“Lucifer, stop it!” You call out. “Please!”</p><p>He froze. His whole body relaxes as he watches you. You swallow the lump in your throat.</p><p>“I need to talk to you. Alone,” you say.</p><p>“Now?” Maze asks.</p><p>“Yes, now, Maze,” you snap.</p><p>“.. Okay.” Lucifer says. His chest still rises and falls heavily.</p><p>Amenadiel and Maze release Lucifer. They came with impeccable timing that probably saved Michael’s life. Lucifer walks over to you and you lead him towards the elevator.</p><p>“But—” Lucifer starts.</p><p>“Lucifer. Please. I am begging you.” You say through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>After the silent elevator ride you walked over to his couch and sat. Was it possibly rude to leave Amenadiel, Linda  and Maze alone downstairs? Probably, but you have to talk to him now. Michael is unconscious; he can’t harm anyone now. A broken angel now a broken human.</p><p>Lucifer sits down next to you. His eyes watching you carefully. His knuckles are caked with Michael’s blood. You inhale deeply as your eyes begin to water. You couldn’t look him in the eye.</p><p>“Lucifer, please don’t kill Michael. Don’t hurt him. Because that is exactly what he wants you to do. He wants to paint you as the bad guy and he did a pretty good job with our friends. Don’t become what he wants the world to see you as,” you say.</p><p>“You brought me up here to tell me that? I don’t care anymore. It’s too late for that. He deserves to have his life beaten out of him—”</p><p>“No, Lucifer. We have to be better than him. What’s the point of having morals and rules if we can’t follow them? Why should we be exempt from better expectations because we’ve been treated poorly despite them? There is a right way and there’s a wrong way,” you say.</p><p>“He tried to kill you— he did kill you. He tricked you by pretending to be me. He tried to manipulate you. Why do you not want him to be punished?”</p><p>“I do, but the right way. The higher way.”</p><p>Lucifer nods. He wipes his hands on a handkerchief to get rid of the blood. Slowly, he reaches out and holds your hand in his. You stay still.</p><p>“You brought me up because of something else… Didn’t you?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>You close your eyes. Tears creep out of the corners of your eyes.</p><p>“Am I going to Hell now when I die for good because I killed myself to find you?” You ask. Your voice cracks. As a tear rolls down, tickling your nose and skim. “I don’t want to go back.”</p><p>Immediately Lucifer pulls you to his chest. You pull yourself into his lap and hug him tightly for dear life. His hand cups your cheek as he holds you tightly.</p><p>“Truth is people send themselves to Hell over their own guilt or if they did something Dad really didn’t like… He is judgy when it comes to what you did… But the reason why you did it was selfless. You came to bring me back. To talk to me. Make things right when I was… You chose to go to Hell, a place you know is terrible. I think He’d forgive you because it was a selfless act. You are a good person… If he will send you to Hell over this, I doubt it,  then he’s truly a disgusting selfish prick if he wasn’t one already. I will save you from your chamber. I won’t have any demons torture you. It still won’t be a great eternity… But you won’t be harmed in Hell with me. I’ll keep you safe,” Lucifer says.</p><p>You sniffle into his shirt. You smile as a few more tears roll down your cheeks.</p><p>“... Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, love. I am so incredibly sorry you were tortured like that. I should’ve never left.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. You can hurt me anytime. I won’t go to Hell again. That was quite wreckless of me… And you going to Hell was pretty reckless as well. Don’t do that again.” He chuckles.</p><p>You chuckle.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try not to.” You sniffle.</p><p>You and Lucifer sat there, holding each other in each other's arms, for a while. Until someone broke the silence.</p><p>“I hate to bring up another touchy subject… But…. What’s going to happen to us?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“I don’t know…” You admit. “How can we know it’s real when it was destined to be? I was made for you. Why doesn’t that annoy you? God is controlling us. God is controlling you by making me… Me. Your ‘wife’. Is this even real?”</p><p>“It took time. It feels real to me and that is all that matters. I would rather be with you then not be with you,” Lucifer says.</p><p>You untangle yourself from Lucifer. You look at Lucifer and smile.</p><p>“I guess I just need time then… I think we should head back downstairs… Thank you, Lucifer for… You know,” you say awkwardly.</p><p>“Anything for you,” Lucifer says.</p><p>You and Lucifer return down to Lux. Michael is conscious again. He’s sitting at a booth while Linda speaks to him. She stands a few feet away from him. Maze is at the bar while Amenadiel walks over to you and Lucifer.</p><p>“He woke up not too long after you both left. I think Linda is getting through to him. I will escort him back to heaven for Father to deal with him,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“Great,” Lucifer says. Amenadiel makes a face.</p><p>“You’re okay with it?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Lucifer says deflated.</p><p>Linda walks over to you three.</p><p>“I think I got through to him. Though… It’s kind of odd. He has such a… a… superiority complex that I wouldn’t think he’d lose his wings over it.”</p><p>“That’s interesting,” you say.</p><p>You four turn to look at Michael. He stands up from the booth and flexes his shoulders. Two bones protrude from his back. Red spots glisten underneath the light in Lux. A black lone feather falls from his wing.</p><p>“That didn’t work! I am the superior being in this room! I did Father’s work yet my wings are still like this! What is wrong with it?” Michael shouts. He plops right back down in his seat after putting his wings away. You four turn to look at each other again.</p><p>“I don’t think it worked,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Oh, really, Lucifer?” Amenadiel retorts.</p><p>“But he lost his wings because he thinks he’s a fallen angel? Right? Or something… But he’s clearly acting like he’s still God’s right hand man.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the reason he lost his wings. I think deep down it’s guilt. He does feel something over killing you,” Linda says.</p><p>“Don’t tell me I have to tell him I forgive him… Alright fine I ‘will’… MICHAEL. I forgive you for killing me!” You shout.</p><p>Michael pulls out his wings again… No feathers. He puts them away and turns away from you.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what he needs. He needs to forgive himself,” Linda says.</p><p>“How do we get him to do that?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“We can’t. He has to decide on his own,” Linda says.</p><p>“Oh, that’s just great,” Lucifer says.</p><p>The doors to Lux burst open. Chloe  rushes down the steps with several officers behind her.</p><p>“There he is. Michael Morningstar you are under arrest for attempted murder.”</p><p>“That is not my last name!” Michael shouts.</p><p>“Wait, Chloe you can’t arrest him… I drop my charges!”</p><p>“You can’t do that.” Chloe points to Michael. Several officers surround him and put him in cuffs.</p><p>“Brothers help me! You can’t let them take me,” Michael pleads. Lucifer and Amenadiel don’t move an inch. The officers yank him to his feet and lead him away. “Please! Don’t let them do this!”</p><p>“How did you know he was here?” You ask Chloe.</p><p>“We had witnesses say they saw him enter here earlier,” Chloe says.</p><p>The officers march Michael out towards the exit. Michael turns and twists to look at Lucifer and Amenadiel.</p><p>“Please! Help me! I’ll go home. I will willingly go home.” Michael flexes his back but his wings don’t emerge. He continues to flex. “I can’t pull them out! I don’t have wings anymore! Please. Don’t let them do this.”</p><p>The officers leave the building with Michael in tow. Chloe turns to follow them not before shooting Lucifer a wide eye glance, her hand on her gun holstered at her hip.</p><p>“Perfect,” Lucifer says. “Just perfect.”</p><p>“Now what do we do?” You ask. “Now he can’t even pull out the remains of his wings.”</p><p>“Our own brother got arrested and we didn’t even help him,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“If he figures out how to get them back he can easily go home,” Lucifer says. “It’s all a part of God’s plan. Right?”</p><p>“He shouldn’t be here. He needs to go home now. I will make sure of it,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“I’ll come with you. I can get you in,” you say to Amenadiel.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lucifer asks you. He rests a hand on your back as he comes to your side.</p><p>“I’m positive. Let’s go, Amenadiel.”</p><p>***</p><p>You and Amenadiel walk inside the interrogation room where Michael sits. His hands are bound to the table. His eyes swell up as he sees Amenadiel walk inside.</p><p>“Brother?” Michael squeaks out. “You came for me?”</p><p>“Only to take you home,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>You turn to look at the one way mirror where you know Lucifer is watching. He came to watch from behind the scenes just in case you needed him. You feel your phone buzz. You look down to see it’s a text from Lucifer.</p><p>You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere - Lucifer Morningstar.</p><p>You smile at the mirror and turn to face Michael.</p><p>“You came too?” Michael says to you. You nod. “I’m sorry for killing you.”</p><p>“Oh… Um… Okay….” you say.</p><p>“I am taking you home, brother. To let Father punish you,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>“I don’t want to go,” Michael says.</p><p>“What do you mean? You said angels don’t belong on Earth, make up your damn mind!” You exclaim.</p><p>“I will not face Father with the sin I have committed! I don’t deserve heaven!” Michael shouts. He quickly looks away.</p><p>“You cannot outrun Him. You need to return home. Now, Michael,” Amenadiel says. He walks around the table to Michael.</p><p>“No! I refuse! I failed, Father. I cannot face Him!”</p><p>Suddenly Michael breaks free from the handcuffs and runs to the exit. He bursts out of the door. Amenadiel and you run after him.</p><p>“Stop!” You yell.</p><p>Several officers run to him, but Michael easily shoves them away. He grabs a gun from one and aims it at you and Amenadiel.</p><p>“I am leaving now! I will not go back. I will not let you!” Michael shouts.</p><p>Amenadiel stands in front of you. Lucifer runs from the room to stand by Amenadiel.</p><p>“Put down the gun, Michael,” Lucifer says.</p><p>“Stop this descent into madness. Michael this is the only way,” Amenadiel says.</p><p>BAM!</p><p>You jump. Moving around Amenadiel, you see Michael laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Dead. Dan stands a few feet away with a gun in his hands that is aimed at MIchael.</p><p>“I had to do it. It’s him or us,” Dan says.</p><p>“God help us,” Amenadiel says. He looks up at the sky.</p><p>Is this the end?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>